


Hero

by TheArtisticIntrovert



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, 블레이드 앤 소울 | Blade and Soul (Video Game)
Genre: (i guess), Based on a Tumblr Post, Character Study, read the beginning notes for an explanation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtisticIntrovert/pseuds/TheArtisticIntrovert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Akumatization, what happens to the victim? Who's there for them, who makes sure they're okay? How do they feel about finding out they destroyed the city they love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> k so this is based on a tumblr post i found. it's set in korea (i haven't exactly decided where). the narrator is my blade and soul OC basil (humanized for this story) which is why blade and soul is there in the fandoms list. the ladybug and black cat are NOT the ones we all know and love.

When he woke up, the first thing he noticed was the bumps and bruises all over his body. To be frank, it felt like he’d been hit with a truck. He sat up, clutching his head and cracking open his eyes. This was…...definitely not his high school. What time was it? He hissed softly, looking around. His eyes widened when he spotted them, the heroes of the city. Ladybug and Black Cat, just finishing their signature fistbump. He grinned widely, because they’re  _ superheroes  _ and they’re  _ right in front of him _ , but then he stopped. They’re  _ superheroes.  _ They fight bad guys. He tries desperately to remember the last couple hours, but comes up with nothing but anger and hatred before everything went black.

 

They don’t approach him, instead dashing off into the sunset, laughing and joking with each other. He stands, dusting off the back of his uniform pants and starting to walk home. He can’t find his bag, and the necklace his grandfather gave him is missing. In the face of the evidence, he can’t help but wonder.  _ ‘Why would I do this? Why would I try to destroy the city?’ _ The entire way back, he’s hearing news reports on the big screens on the skyscrapers, talking about the new akuma attack. He tries not to listen, not wanting to know. When he makes it home, his parents still aren’t there. Instead, he’s greeted by a note on the fridge telling him that there’s some leftover bulgogi, and that they wouldn’t be home for dinner so he should just go ahead and heat it up. He scowls, too drained to get truly angry about it, the same shit happens  _ every night.  _ He crumpled up the note, dropping it in the trash and heating up the leftovers. As he’s eating, he wonders again about what he did. About what would even drive him to getting akumatized. Everything had been going fine….right? He tries to remember past the anger, past the pain, and past the hatred, trying to remember what sent him off the rails.

 

_ \-- _

 

_ “Hey, isn’t that Jinsoyun? What’s she doing at our school?” He stiffened, glancing out of the window. Sure enough, there she was. Strolling in like she owned the place, like she  _ **_hadn’t_ ** _ murdered his grandfather and cousin. He scowled, squeezing his chopsticks so tightly they snapped in half. Wood splinters drifted down to dust his rice, but he didn’t give a shit. She was  _ **_right there,_ ** _ but he couldn’t  _ **_do_ ** _ anything about it! He grit his teeth, glaring out the window. _

 

_ “Hey man, are you okay?” His classmates were trying to get his attention, but he ignored them. His nails dug into his palm as he watched her chat with a teacher, convincing him to let her inside. Something oily slid over his mind, blocking out everything other than his anger and pain. _

 

“ **Don’t you just hate it that she got off? That nobody’s doing anything to stop her?”** _He stared at his lunch, nodding ever so slightly. The voice chuckled, continuing._ **“Don’t you want to do something about it? After all, you’re the only one who knows what she did. Don’t you want to be strong enough to beat her? To beat everyone who’s caused you… who’s caused** ** _anyone_** **pain?”** _He nods again, liking where the voice is going with this. “_ **Then, how about joining my team? I could always use someone motivated like you, and I can give you the power you’ll need to defeat her. All I ask in return is Ladybug and Black Cat’s Miraculous.”** _He grinned darkly, nodding once more._ **“Excellent… I’ll be in touch, Hero.”**

 

_ Just as this conversation finishes, a black substance sprouts out of his necklace’s silver pendant, surrounding him quickly. His classmates scream, scrambling back. Then, everything went black. _

 

_ \-- _

 

He cried out, jerking back in his chair and flailing as he overbalanced and fell to the ground. “No… W-What…What did I _do?!”_ He runs to his room, food forgotten in his haste to get online. He pulls up all the news sources he can get his hands on, trembling as video after video of someone that’s unmistakably _him_ pops up, once he looks for a resemblance. The look in his eye… It’s not that different, actually, from what he looks like already. But the anger in this villain’s stare… It’s augmented by confidence, the kind you get when you _know_ you can raze a city to the ground without breaking a sweat. He swallowed hard, forcing himself to focus. He forces himself to watch as the Akuma… no, as _he_ destroys buildings, lobbing fireballs and slamming citizens against walls with no apparent rhyme or reason. He knows what he’s looking for, though.

 

The cheering that erupts from the panicked populace when Ladybug and Black Cat show up twists the knife in his heart.  _ He did this to them.  _ He’s the one who made them so terrified, who made them cry out for their  _ real _ heroes. “Who was I kidding… I’m no hero, I destroyed a city. It’s all my fault…” He knows, technically, that it was the akuma that made him do it. But he also knew that he agreed. He let that monster get into his head, and he let himself give into the darkness everyone always said was inside him.

 

He didn’t realize he was crying until the drops hit his trembling hands.


End file.
